


Playing With Fire

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Bucky is 37, Bucky is stunned, Cunnilingus, F/M, F/M/M, Other, Shuri has a sex dream, Shuri is 25 here, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, the captain and the white wolf worship their princess, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: It all started with a dream.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously this isn't a one-shot any more lol. Thanks to all of you who asked for a Part 2! (And honestly, what was I thinking posting just a little teaser?) Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments always appreciated:)

“He’s my best friend, sugar,” Bucky says.

Shuri arches a brow, suppressing a smirk. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

He drops his head and drags a hand down his face. No matter what he does he can’t ever seem to refuse her.

“No, we’ve never- I love Stevie, but it ain’t like that. After you, he’s the most important person in my life, closer than blood. But it’s never been that way between us.” He lifts his head to find an odd expression on her face. “You’re the only one I want, doll. Just you.”

She smiles for real then, and warmth blooms in his chest. And then she’s crawling into his lap, arms coming up to drape around his neck as she leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

Smoldering brown eyes gaze into his, and he doesn’t miss the hint of mischief there. He sighs heavily, trying for exasperation, but she’s so adorable like this.

“Why are you asking me all this, Princess?”

Her eyes widen for a split second and then she chuckles, a low sweet thing that makes his skin tingle. “You asked me what kind of nightmare I was having that woke me up last night...” she averts her eyes briefly, and when they meet his once again, she looks a little shy. “It wasn’t _exactly_ a nightmare.” 

He tilts his head, brow furrowing in confusion. “I heard you whimpering, Shuri. It’s what woke _me_ up. You were breathing hard like you were being chased or something, and then you...” trailing off, the gears start turning in his head. Why does she look almost guilty? And then understanding dawns on him, his mouth forming an “o” in surprise.

“Did... did you dream about Steve?”

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she looks away again. “Not exactly,” she mutters. 

“Sugar.”

“Okay!” She straightens up and utters the last thing he ever thought he would hear out of his love's mouth, “I had a dream about you and me... and Steve. Together.” The heat that shoots to the pit of his stomach startles him. 

Honestly, he's never had any sexual feelings towards Steve. He loves that man almost as much as he loves the woman in his arms, and Bucky was never ashamed of the fact that he’s attracted to both men and women, but Steve is his best friend; he'd never thought of him any other way. Bucky wasn't lying when he told Shuri she's all he wants. Once he found her, he knew he would never want or need anyone else. 

So why does the thought of her panting and writhing between him and his best friend turn him on something fierce?

Shuri squirms in his lap, and he remembers to breathe. She looks so nervous it makes his heart ache. She can’t possibly think he’d be upset with her for a _dream_ , can she?

“James...?” She whispers.

“Yeah, babydoll.”

“Please don’t be angry. I swear I’ve never thought about Steve that way, or anyone else since I fell in love with you. I don’t know what brought this on, I just-“

“Shuri, hey.” He grabs her chin with his finger and tilts her head up to face him. She stops rambling and watches him cautiously. “It’s ok. Breathe. I promise I’m not mad at you, you didn’t do anything wrong. Is that why you asked if Steve and I had ever done anything together?”

“Well, yes... it was a really hot dream.” She huffs out a laugh. “The two of you were all over each other, and then all over me, and I couldn’t help but wonder-“

“-What it would be like?” If her eyes get any wider, he thinks they’ll pop out of her head. It almost makes him laugh, but he doesn’t want her to think he’s making fun of her.

Truth be told, Bucky has always been a little possessive, especially when it comes to Shuri. She’s never given him a hard time about it. It’s one of the many reasons he’s so in love with her. He thinks she may even kind of like his possessiveness a bit. He can sense it in the way she gasps when he’s got her on the brink, pushing her higher and higher, and he demands to know who’s she is: “Yours,” she always whispers. Or moans, or whimpers, or cries; depends on exactly how he’s torturing her. It sets him off every time, and it seems to do the same for her, but she’ll never admit it. She’s a brat, his baby. Another one of the things he loves.

So anyone who even looks at her for too long raises his hackles, and he certainly deserves the name White Wolf then. 

And yet, the image of Shuri sitting on his face while she's on her knees for Steve clenches something in his gut and makes his nostrils flare.

Surprise etched all over her face, she shifts in his lap again. His grip tightens on her hips. “Have you thought about it?” she asks.

“Well, not until just now.” Bucky’s cheeks are burning, and he knows they’re bright crimson. He clears his throat, “I’ve actually never had a threesome before. Plus, I don’t like to share you.” He gives her a small smirk, and she grinds down onto his growing hardness.

“Really? I thought all the Avengers and Co. had done it at some point. The way Bruce looks at Tony, and all that tension between Tony and Steve...”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, well, that’s a different story. A few of them have hooked up. Steve with Nat, and Sam, I think. But I wasn’t into it. Besides, I’ve spent most of my time here with you. That’s how I like it.”

She hums and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Me too. So you’ve never wanted to try...?” 

He shakes his head before she can finish her thought. “Nah. Can’t risk anyone else fallin’ in love with my sweet baby.”

“Bucky, I’m your _wife_ , I’m not going anywhere.” She giggles and places a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, mirthful eyes trained on his.

“It ain’t you I’m worried about, sugar.”

“Well, _something’s_ got you worked up.” She brings her lips to his ear to whisper, “Im sitting on the evidence.”

Devilish as ever, she grinds down more deliberately, drawing a groan from his lips, and he’s losing his train of thought. 

“Make your point, doll, cause I’m about ready to be done talkin'.” The light swat he gives her behind makes her squeal, and that just heats his skin even more. He brings his lips to her neck.

“Well,” she sighs, “would you want to try it? I mean, just as a one-time thing." A pause, and then, "I feel like Steve could be into it. Pretty sure he had the tiniest bit of a crush on me after I brought you back. And he adores you.” She shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t like sharing you either, but thinking about being in the middle of the two of you just... turns me on.”

He growls and sinks his teeth into her neck. This woman. How is it possible that she always knows exactly what he wants before he wants it? He’d be perfectly happy never knowing his best friend in _that_ way. But whatever his angel wants, she gets. And he won’t deny that he’s curious now. 

He palms her ass beneath her oversized t shirt with his left hand, rocking her hips against him steadily. Her little gasps are driving him insane as her warm body undulates on top of him. She barely has time to react when he pulls his erection free from his pants. He strokes it once, twice, before dragging her damp panties to the side to coat his engorged head with her wetness. 

As he lines himself up with her entrance, he makes her a deal. “Tell you what: you come first, you have to bring it up with him. I come first, I’ll do it.”

Her eyes flutter open, but they’re unfocused. His hands hold her still, poised to slide home, and she whines. “Bucky, stop playing with me.”

His chuckle bounces her on top of him, and they both inhale sharply. “Not playin’, doll. Promise.”

When her lips quirk up, he knows he’s got her. Or has she got him? Probably both, but he doesn’t give a shit, because anything that will make her grin like that for him is worth it.

“What if we come at the same time?” 

He groans. Always clever, this one. “Then we talk to him together.” Her snarky reply dies on her lips when he pushes her down onto his length, and the only thing Bucky cares about now is the sensation of her scorching walls pulling him deeper as they rock together. He’ll never get tired of this. 

As her legs tighten around him and her teeth nip at his earlobe, he just makes out her breathy reply: “Deal.”


	2. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, reality is better than fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I do these three some justice! Fair warning: if this isn't your thing, read the tags and find something else. Let me know what you think! (I'm sweating lol). Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated <3

"You sure you're okay, angel?" Steve whispers in her ear. She's trembling. Cool air raises goosebumps on her sensitive skin, and she bites her bottom lip. A thread of nervousness runs through her. 

 

It's one thing to have a sex dream about a threesome with your husband and his best friend, to _talk_ about it. This is another step entirely. The sensation is foreign. And thrilling. She's never wanted anyone the way she wants her husband, but the ache that grabs hold of her now is a close second.

 

"Shuri. Look at me." 

 

Her gaze flits up, locking brown eyes with blue.

 

"It's okay." Bucky's voice is gentle, encouraging. She looks for any hint of bitterness or anger on his handsome face, and finds none. On the contrary, his brow is slightly furrowed and he licks his lips, greedy gaze roaming all over her naked body. He nods once. "Let me see you, baby." His flesh hand slowly slides into the waistband of his shorts, and he pulls out his hardened length. It's pink and thick and already dripping. 

 

Shuri licks her lips. She can practically taste the salt. As he starts to stroke, her eyes widen. 

 

Large, rough hands skim down her arms to her waist, resting on her hips. She's still standing in front of him, legs straddling his as he sits in the chair, patiently awaiting her decision. 

 

Any one of them can back out at anytime. That's the agreement. They have a separate safe word for that. But judging from the looks on Bucky's face and Steve's, that word is far from both their minds. It's certainly far from hers. He's alright with this. 

 

At first, Shuri thought Bucky had agreed simply to make her happy. He's said on multiple occasions that he would never deny her anything. They've had to work on that over the years. It makes her heart swell that he would do absolutely anything, everything for her, without question. But that isn't the kind of devotion she wants. He's her partner, her lover, not her servant.

 

She's made it clear that this is something she wants to try for both of them, if he's okay with it. Now, as she stands before him, his best friend's hands on her bare hips, she feels some trepidation, wondering if he could really be good with this. The last thing she wants is to hurt her marriage. 

 

Then Bucky moans, slowly rocking his hips into his hand as he nods encouragingly, and strong fingers dig into her flesh. Soft lips press to the middle of her back and her eyes close, shuddering at his touch. When his tongue lightly grazes her skin, she gasps. She feels that all the way down into her core and rolls her hips slightly at the wetness that's beginning to drip from between her legs. Steve hums, mouth still pressed against her skin. She lets out a little whimper.

 

"Please," she whispers, eyes squeezed shut as she tries to manage the myriad sensations overloading her brain.

 

"Please, what, doll?" The vibrations his voice sends through her skin has her knees buckling. He catches her. 

 

He won't let her off the hook that easily. She groans, tilting her head back in near-frustration.

 

When she looks to Bucky, he's smirking. No help from him, either. He wants to hear her say it.

 

" _Steve,_ " she whines, and it's pitiful, even to her own ears, but it has the desired effect. She's never said his name in _that_ way, and the other man growls, nipping at her skin with his teeth before he lines her up. Steady hands press her back to his chest. As he brings one muscled forearm across her waist, his other hand slides down into the soft curls covering her mound. Shuri's heart is pounding in her ears, and her breath catches when he dips two fingers between her folds. 

 

She rocks against his hand as he massages her, slowly getting her ready. She wonders at how this man - who is definitely _not_ her husband - can elicit such a response. The tiniest bit of guilt flutters on the edge of her mind, until she hears Bucky again. "You ready, baby?"

 

Steve has her poised right above his cock now. His tip sits at her sodden entrance, and she struggles to concentrate. Looking up at Bucky, she silently nods.

 

"Keep your eyes on me," he croons.

 

And then she's being guided down, down, onto satin-covered steel. Steve pushes up slowly, and it's almost agonizing how careful he's being with her. Her nails dig into the flesh of his thighs as she works to regulate her breathing, keeping her gaze straight ahead the entire time.

 

When she's fully seated, she moans. It's loud and low, and she doesn't care one bit. The way he's stretching her... it's so different than Bucky, but she's already shaking. 

 

As Shuri's heart slows down just a fraction, she realizes that Steve is completely still. His chest barely moves behind her. She shifts her hips, and a strangled, muffled groan fills her ears. Turning to check on him, she's met with the vision of his face screwed up in pain and pleasure. His eyes are closed tight, jaw tensed, brow creased deeply. He hardly breathes, and Shuri realizes he's trying to keep himself controlled. 

 

But the sound of her love's hand slowly stroking over his own rigid member, the feel of this other man filling her to the brim, the sight of his chiseled features contorted with lust for her - it's enough to banish any last traces of timidity and doubt.

 

Shuri grinds down more deliberately, still gazing back at him. "Captain," she breathes wantonly. His eyes snap open, and his pupils are dilated so that his eyes are nearly black. The look in them is feral. When she rolls her hips again, he inhales sharply.

 

Then he's moving.

 

Steve slowly thrusts up into her, gaze on hers as his hands hold onto her hips. "Fuck," he groans.

 

He slides in and out, up, down - it's measured, controlled, careful.

 

It's so good, so _wrong_ , but she needs more. Pressing further back into him, she lightly bounces on his length once, twice. The third time, she rotates her hips, pushing down firmly. His hips involuntarily jerk upward, and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

 

"That's it, angel. Drive him crazy." Shuri's skin flushes red hot at Bucky's words, and her attention is suddenly back on him. He hasn't increased the pace of his hand, but she can tell how worked up he's getting. 

 

She never thought they would ever do anything like this. As she focuses on her husband's flushed face and lean body, already glistening with a fine sheen of sweat while he pants at the sight of her, she can't help but let out another moan.

 

Her left hand reaches back to thread into the strands at the nape of Steve's neck as he begins to bounce her on top of him now, swiveling and rolling his hips in earnest. 

 

"So tight." His deep voice against her neck makes her skin prickle, and her eyes close once again. " _Shit_ , Buck, you've had her to yourself this whole time? You're even better than I imagined, doll." Shuri's eyes fly open at his words, and he's staring right at her, brows drawn together in concentration.

 

He doesn't give her any more time to process. Steve sits straight up, one arm coming up to caress a breast, the other gripping and kneading the flesh of her hip as he pulls her down hard onto his lap.

 

Shuri cries out. This new angle is _deep_ , and her climax is already building as he thrusts into her faster, rougher. 

 

Both of her hands grip tighter into his hair now, and her head lolls back against his damp shoulder as he whispers filthily into her ear. "Fucking perfect. So tight, Shuri, your pussy is so wet for me. Come on, baby, give it to me."

 

She's lost all control as her head twists side to side, mouth open and panting, fingers clenching as Steve slams into her relentlessly. A high-pitched mewl sounds from her lips. His teeth graze the column of her neck, biting, sucking as he brings her right to the edge of her release.

 

And then she hears it. "So good, Shuri baby, you're doing so good." Bucky's lust-laden voice and the dirty, wet, squelching sounds coming from all three of them sends her. 

 

Steve holds her through it, one hand now stroking her clit, the other gripping at her shoulder as she shudders and convulses against him.

 

When she finally comes down, he's rubbing her arms slowly. Her eyes are still shut, but she can hear Bucky shift in his seat across from them. She moves to sit up slowly, and gasps. Steve is still inside her. And he's still rock hard.

 

She turns to look at him, and his eyes are clouded, lids heavy. "You didn't...?" she asks.

 

Steve smirks, and she thinks she catches a tad of mischief. "I couldn't leave you hangin', doll. Besides, I figured you could use a little more..." Shuri's heart stutters. "What do you think, Buck?" And now he's looking over her shoulder to her husband, who's wearing a devilish grin of his own.

 

"Whatever my baby wants," he replies. He's still hard as well, beautiful cock resting against his lower abdomen as he reclines in the chair.

 

She looks between him and Steve for a long moment, taking a few deep breaths. Then she gets an idea. "You," she points at Bucky, crooking her right index finger, "bed." Looking back at Steve: "You, follow me."

 

Carefully, she stands, and they both cry out as Steve slips out of her. His hands stay on her hips for several seconds as she regains her equilibrium, and then she's grabbing his hand leading him to the bed as well. Shuri wordlessly directs him to stand at the foot of the bed, thighs just barely touching the mattress. His eyes are questioning, but he doesn't say a word. He shivers when she brings a hand up to cup his cheek, then drags it down his chest.

 

"With me, love, right here at the end of the bed," she says to her husband, and Bucky lies down, feet pointing toward his friend. Shuri takes a moment to admire the two gorgeous men before her. She still can't believe this isn't a dream, that Bucky somehow agreed to this. And the best part is that he seems to be enjoying it. She nearly hums with anticipation at what she has up her sleeve.

 

Climbing onto the bed as well, she crawls toward Bucky and settles over him on all fours. She leans forward, searching his glittering blue eyes before dropping a wet kiss to his mouth. As she moves back, his Vibranium hand comes up to gently hold the back of her neck, pulling her into another, deeper kiss. Shuri moans, arching her back as his lips and tongue set her ablaze. A deep moan resounds from behind them as she slowly wiggles her ass in the air, and she remembers their guest.

 

She places one last kiss to Bucky's lips, then his ear before murmuring, "hold on tight, Ingcuka." Bucky's nostrils flare at his favorite nickname, and she grins playfully. She turns then, back facing him as she straddles his hips. Steve's stare is transfixed on her. 

 

Shuri leans forward. A tortured whimper escapes Steve's throat as she reaches a hand up to tickle and caress the skin just on the inside of his left hip. She trails her fingers all over his lower abdomen and groin, avoiding exactly where he wants her. All the while, she slowly lowers herself over her White Wolf, bringing her center in contact with his turgid member.

 

Steve grunts when she wraps a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing ever so slightly. She swirls the moisture at his tip with her thumb, spreading it around, then running her hand up, then back down. He's struggling to stay upright, and she grins as he grabs onto the bedpost with one hand to steady himself. Shuri hungrily examines the ridges and veins of his erection, and her pulse ticks up. She gives him one final, wicked grin before lapping at his head with her tongue.

 

"F-fffuck," he stutters. 

 

She swirls her tongue over and around his tip, absorbing the unique taste of him. Just as she slides him further into her mouth, Bucky sits up behind her, one hand gripping her waist as he sheathes himself inside of her warm, wet walls. 

 

The action pushes her further onto Steve's length. She groans, sending vibrations from his sensitive tip all the way up to the top of his head.

 

It's all Shuri can do not to come again right then and there, as her husband rolls his hips, moaning her name while her mouth is around Steve, drawing a needy whimper from him as well.

 

Her nerve endings are practically on fire. Calloused flesh and cold metal grab her hips, fondle her ass, run up her back. Bucky's hips never stop moving as he utters little words of praise behind her. She's dripping all over him as they rock together. 

 

Shuri is breathless, panting from Bucky's attentions and from the mouthful of Steve that's currently limiting her air supply. It makes her dizzy in the best way. She bobs her head and twists her hand along his shaft, slurping and licking in time with the whispers of her name mixed with expletives that drop from his lips like honey.

 

It's getting harder to focus as Bucky picks up the pace. 

 

He pauses.

 

In the blink of an eye, Shuri is on all fours, nose pressed into Steve's pubic hair as her husband takes her from behind. Steve's hand comes up to gently cradle the back of her head, guiding her as she catches herself on her hands.

 

Bucky is leaning over her then, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her sweat-soaked back as he moans. "That's it, sweet baby. You like it when I fuck you like this? You look so good with his cock in your mouth. Come on, angel. Come for me."

 

She keens against Steve's skin, but it sounds strangled, muffled. When cool metal circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves, her walls start to flutter, little sparks of electricity tingling up and down her spine. And then her entire body stiffens.

 

In the next moment, Shuri convulses, eyes rolling shut as her orgasm rips through her. 

 

Almost immediately, a flood of warmth explodes on her tongue. She's vaguely aware of him stilling against her, hand still gripping her head as they both ride out wave after wave.

 

Before she knows what's happening, she's building up again as Bucky grabs her hips greedily and pumps into her over and over, Steve's seed still spilling down her throat.

 

He carefully pulls out of her mouth after several seconds, struggling to catch his breath as he continues to watch her.

 

She's too busy moving against Bucky to anticipate what comes next.

 

He sits backward to lie down on the bed once again, pulling her with him. All she can do is rock frantically as she lays on top of him, chasing another release.

 

When something wet flicks over her swollen bud, she jerks her head up. The sight of Steve leaned over, mouth covering her as his best friend surges into her slick entrance is enough to splinter her into a million pieces. 

 

She screams, just as Bucky's hips stutter to a halt, pumping her full of his cum, growling in her ear.

 

An eternity passes before they all come floating back down to Earth, and her body feels weightless.

 

Soft lips press to her temple, her thighs.

 

Shuri gasps when Bucky gradually slides out. His solid arms cradle her and carry her up to the head of their bed. She keeps her eyes closed, still sighing contentedly as two sets of hands tuck her into the downy comforter.

 

Her husband's earthy, spicy scent lulls her further toward sleep as he strokes then kisses her hair, quietly murmuring to his friend.

 

"I think I'll head out now."

 

Shuri whines, but doesn't open her eyes. "Already?" A deep chuckle sounds from somewhere above her head, and she pouts.

 

"It's almost 10, sugar. You need a bath, and then some rest." She opens one eye, searching until she finds her Bucky's beautiful face, and furrows her brow.

 

He stifles another laugh and gazes at her indulgently.

 

A thought occurs to her. "I'm sorry, love. I should have asked... its fine."

 

Bucky frowns in response, and then realizes what she's worried about. "It's okay, baby." He brings his lips to hers, placing a sweet kiss there. "If you want him to stay a little longer, he can stay. I want him to."

 

She bites her lip and nods shyly. "You're sure?"

 

"Positive. But tomorrow," he warns, voice dropping a level just the way she likes, "you're all mine." Shuri shivers at his tone, a slow smile spreading across her face.

 

"Good," she counters. Then, she lifts her head up to find Steve standing at the foot of the bed, quietly, reverently observing the two of them. "Let my husband take you to get some food, Captain. I'm not done with you two yet."

 

Pink colors the other man's face, and both Steve and Bucky chuckle at her command.

 

"Half-asleep, and you're _still_ running the show," her husband muses affectionately.

 

She winks. "Always, Ingcuka. Now go find something to eat. I want you both back here in thirty minutes for round two."

 

"Alright, Your Highness," Bucky responds cheekily. He kisses her bare shoulder before climbing out of bed. 

 

Fully dressed, he and Steve slip out of their chambers in search of sustenance for the three of them. Shuri's eyelids have fluttered shut again, but their voices drift to her as the door closes.

 

"We're really in for it when we come back, aren't we?" Steve asks, anticipation apparent in his tone.

 

" _Bast_ , I hope so," Bucky answers, chuckling softly as his gaze lingers on his wife.

 

Shuri can't help her smile. She rubs her legs together, quietly moaning at the mess that's still between her thighs. The night is young, and she knows there will be plenty more of that to come. She can hardly wait.


End file.
